User blog:Elgb333/Undead John Marston vs Gabriel van Helsing
Elgb's Post-Halloween battle! We may agree that the 19th century was a pretty horrible century. Filled with revolutions, colonizations, civil war, attrocities and violence made by countrymen against countrymen, and nationalities against nationalites. But in fiction, the century has become the stereotypical image of something just as horrific but way more spectacular. A time of monsters, gods and steampunk; a time of revolution, technology and fogs. And its never been shown in its full glory than the Victorian Gothic and the Wild West! Undead John Marston: The gunslinger, outlaw and revolutionaire turned undead hunter! vs Gabriel van Helsing: The monster hunter with high tech weaponry and mysterious past! Who is deadliest? Undead John Marston John Marston was born in 1873. His father was an illiterate Scottish immigrant that was born on the boat into New York, while his mother was a prostitute who passed away during John's birth. He would later be sent to an orphanage but later escapes to join Duth van der Linde's gang. Dutch teached John how to shoot, read, and survive, before betraying him in his later years. John would end up hunting down his former gang members, being a Mexican revolutionary, before dying at the hands of the government. In the DLC Undead Nightmare, John fights off a zombie apocalypse that has infected his family and the West. The story goes that when John gets back to Beecher's hope and reunites with his family, they were soon infected by a plague that turns everyone into flesh-eating undead. As John heads out to find a cure, he ends up rescuing town from the apocalypse, before finally stopping the ancient curse that caused it thus saving his family and the West. A few months later, John is dead. In Escalera, his former friend Seth is shown stealing the ancient mask, causing the dead to rise again, including John Marston. However, as John was buried with Holy Water, he returns as an undead with a man's soul and intellect, allowing the player to still play as him. Van Helsing Gabriel van Helsing is a monster hunter under employment of the Vatican and, at first unknown to him, the left hand of God. Van Helsing is first introduced on the hunt for Mr. Hyde, a large and ferocioius serial killer. As he attempted to apprehend Hyde, he falls off the top of a church together with Doctor Jekyll, which killed the doctor. Returning to the Vatican, Van Helsing is given the assignment to hunt down Dracula with the help of the Valerious family, a cursed family who swore to kill Dracula in the 15th century. He joins the only remaining Valerious, Anna, to the castle of Dracula where he confronts him and discovers he cannot be killed like normal vampires. While escaping, they are attacked by Anna's werewolf brother and two of Dracula's brides, killing both Velkan and one bride. During the confrontation, van Helsing is bit by Velkan to become a werewolf. Confronting Dracula as the new beast, he defeats him after a long and brutal fight. Sadly, he kills Anna while she injects him the antidote. At her burial, van Helsing discovers the Valerious family is free from their curse and can finally rest in peace. X-Factors UJM vs GvH 90-Physicality-90 Due to their supernatural powers both are in superhuman conditions. Van Helsing is said to be an angel with divine properties but he has yet to show any superhuman feats besides being immortal. Although unlike Marston, Van Helsing is faster and more agile compare to the sluggish cowboy. John on the other hand has his undead physicality that makes him more blunt and durable. 98-Experience-90 This is a bit of a close call, and the two really has been through a lot of combat and strain. Being an immortal who has lived for centuries, Van Helsing has the combat experience to boot. He also has the advantage of fighting larger variety of monsters than John. But still this isn't enough due to Van Helsing not really haing that much records besides his adventures in Gothic Europe. John on the other hand, gets the edge because even before he became an undead, he was already an outlaw who has fought the law before and succeed, not only that, he also fought in the front and back lines of the Mexican Civil War, even leading an attack on government forces there. 86-Close Quarters Combat-100 John Marston is an expert in using melee weapons but he is not in the same league as Van Helsing, whose been trained in many forms of melee combat. Helsing can go toe to toe against behemoths in a melee fight, while John has a hard time putting down a drunk man with his fists. 100-Combat Effectiveness-88 The two horror warriors may have the same occupation, but has largely different approach to combat. In the film, Van Helsing is more adept at close quarters, using his agility and training to fight monsters head on, and somehow this is the only strategy he largely employs. John on the other hand, may not be as adept as hand to hand combat than Helsing, but he is an expert gunslinger and marskman; able to draw and fire multiple shots in quick succession with very deadly accuracy. Not only that, but John's weapons are more practical and long range, while Helsing lacks any. This means that John can pick off and attack Van Helsing from a long distance, while the latter still has to get up close to use his weapons. Notes * The fight takes place in Blackwater. Battle No battle will be written Expert's Opinion Although Van Helsing has fought a variety of monster, Undead Marston still prevailed because he is more experienced in gunfights and carries the more practical and lethal weapons. Category:Blog posts